What Your Mind?
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: Hidup didunia yang kejam membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar membentengi dirinya agar tak tersentuh orang lain. Tapi karena sebuah kejadian membawanya bertemu 'mereka'. /SJ-Fanfic/All Member/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : What Your Mind?**

 **Cast : Super Junior Member**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, Brothership**

 **.**

Kisah masa lalu membuatnya membentengi dirinya dari orang lain. Tak ada yang dia percayai didunia ini. Semuanya semu.

Hingga sebuah peristiwa membawanya bertemu 'mereka', orang-orang yang mempunyai nasib sama dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"S—siapa kau?"

 **.**

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Ingat namaku. Kau hampir membunuhku"

 **.**

"Kau tahu rahasiaku? Rahasia seorang Hankyung?"

 **.**

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Kibum, maksudku Kibum""

 **.**

"Tapi—kau tak harus melakukannya kan? Didunia ini ada sesuatu yang hanya perlu kau tahu tanpa kau beritahu pada orang lain, Yesung hyung"

 **.**

"Apa? Extrasensory?"

 **.**

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Karena—ada kalanya aku akan menjadi musuh bagi kalian. Tak ada yang tahu kan? Karena manusia selalu memilih yang terbaik untuknya"

 **.**

"Kenapa Leeteuk hyung tak memberitahu kami?"

 **.**

"Bagaimana Heechul hyung? Apa—aku begitu mirip dengannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

Mau aku post chapter 1 nya?


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Title : What Your Mind?**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Co-cast : All member Super Junior**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Drama, Hurt**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad Plot, OOC, cerita pasaran. Don't like, don't read!**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©PrincessKyunie**

 **©Ckh13elieve**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beginning**

Pemuda dengan poni hitam itu berjalan cepat ditengah hujan salju yang turun cukup deras, tak memperdulikan pakaiannya yang sudah ditutupi oleh salju. Bulan ini memang sudah memasuki puncak musim dingin dan dirinya bersyukur karena itu. Karena—dia menyukai kristal lembut yang turun dari langit itu.

Dia tertawa pelan ketika menyadari pikirannya yang terlalu melankolis. Dia jadi teringat salah satu teman serumahnya yang ia tebak sekarang tengah berlarian dihalaman rumah megah mereka yang sudah dipenuhi salju sambil berteriak seperti anak kecil. Kadang dirinya berpikir, berapa usia pemuda itu hingga bahkan temannya itu bersikap lebih kekanakan dibanding dirinya. Atau—dirinya yang tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah dewasa sebelum waktunya? Entahlah.

" _Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Kibum"_

Ucapan pemuda paling tua yang tinggal serumah dengannya itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Astaga, memangnya kenapa jika dia pulang terlalu larut? Ia tahu, kakak tertuanya –pemuda itu ingin Kibum –nama pemuda berponi hitam- memanggilnya hyung, meski sampai sekarang Kibum tak pernah mengatakan setuju atau tidak, ia tahu tak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya mengingat seberapa terkenalnya Kibum didunia malam.

Kibum mendengus. Meski berniat mengabaikan pesan kakak tertuanya itu, namun pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu tetap saja mengikuti pesan kakaknya; pulang dari tempatnya menyendiri sebelum tengah malam. Agak aneh memang, meski menutup dirinya dengan tak pernah ikut dengan pembicaraan teman-teman yang tinggal serumah dengannya –mereka memaksanya memanggil 'hyung'-, namun dirinya mulai peduli dengan mereka. Sesuatu yang baik mengingat dirinya sudah hidup hampir 2 tahun dengan mereka semua.

Ya. Mereka semua. 11 orang yang entah mengapa dia ijinkan tinggal dirumah megahnya –meski tak terurus. Oh—sepertinya dia harus meralat kalimat 'rumah tak diurus', pasalnya sejak dia mengijinkan Ryeowook & Sungmin tinggal bersamanya, rumahnya mulai terurus meski tetap saja dia mengancam untuk tidak membereskan halaman rumahnya.

Yang tertua dirumahnya adalah pemuda berwajah ramah, berhati malaikat. Namanya Park Jungsoo, tapi semua memanggilnya Leeteuk. Ya. Leeteuk, malaikat special. Huh apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Bahkan Kibum dengan sadar atau tidak sering mengikuti perintah Leeteuk. Punya jiwa leader yang baik huh?

Yang selanjutnya adalah Kim Heechul. Sosok pemuda cantik sekaligus tampan itu sudah sangat familiar dengan Kibum. Heechul-lah satu-satunya dirumah itu yang mengerti kehidupannya sebelum bertemu mereka semua, kehidupan kelam yang ingin dia hapus saja dari memorinya kalau bisa. Kalau Leeteuk ramah, Heechul adalah kebalikannya. Heechul sosok yang galak dan menyebalkan. Hampir tak akan menemukan sisi baik darinya jika tak mengenalnya dengan baik –paling tidak itu yang akan dipikirkan banyak orang. Tapi bagi Kibum, Heechul adalah sosok kakak terbaiknya. Heechul paham dirinya. Dan Heechul adalah sosok Ibu yang akan selalu khawatir padanya.

Yang ketiga adalah Hangeng. Terasa aneh menyebutkan namanya hn? Pemuda itu dari China. Sosoknya? Kibum mengklaimnya seramah Leeteuk dan yang mencengangkan sosok lembut itulah yang mampu meredakan amarah Heechul. Huh, aneh kan? Dan Hangeng adalah dokter yang entah bagaimana caranya lebih memilih tinggal dirumah Kibum.

Yesung. Si misterius dengan segala aksesores hitamnya. Wajahnya sama seperti Kibum. Datar. Hanya saja Yesung lebih banyak berbicara jika sedang marah. Dan satu hal yang tak disukai Kibum dari Yesung adalah bahwa pemuda itu sering seperti mengigau, mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang akan membuat setengah dari penghuni rumahnya akan berteriak histeris ketakutan. Dan Kibum tak suka itu. Berisik.

Selanjutnya Kangin. Awalnya Kibum selalu berpikir kalau Kangin selalu menggunakan ototnya dalam setiap kesempatan, hampir seperti Heechul, bahkan lebih buruk. Tapi Kibum langsung meralat itu, karena pada dasarnya Kangin adalah pemuda yang sensitif. Dan Kangin adalah sosok yang benar-benar bisa melindungi yang lainnya.

Shindong. Huh, Kibum tidak menyukai saat rumahnya berantakan oleh bekas makanan dan Shindong adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Shindong dimata Kibum tak lebih dari seorang yang suka menghibur. Dan Kibum menyukainya karena itu. Pada dasarnya Kibum memang tak bisa tersenyum dengan mudah.

Sungmin & Ryeowook. Dua-duanya menjamin kelangsungan hidup mereka, setidaknya itu yang selalu didengar Kibum dari Shindong. Karena keduanya adalah koki terhebat dirumah Kibum. Dan nilai plus dari mereka adalah, bahwa mereka suka sekali membersihkan rumah Kibum dan mulai menanami halaman rumah Kibum dengan sayur-sayuran –yang entah dibeli dari mana.

Eunhyuk & Donghae adalah dua hyperaktif yang kadang membuat kepala Kibum sakit kepala. Bagaimana tidak jika setiap hari ada saja yang membuat keduanya berdebat dan berakhir dengan teriakan Heechul yang menggema disetiap koridor rumah Kibum. Tapi—dengan adanya keduanya membuat rumah Kibum semakin ramai.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Siwon. Sosok pastur yang entah mengapa bisa ikut tinggal bersama Kibum dan bertahan tinggal dengan atheis seperti Heechul. Dan yang menakjubkan dari Siwon adalah wajahnya yang tampan dan dirinya yang tak pernah berhenti mengajak Heechul untuk berdoa dan pergi ke gereja.

Ajaib semua kan?

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa dirinya mengijinkan 11 orang itu tinggal bersamanya. Ia hanya—merasa nyaman saat bersama mereka –meski kadang mereka membuatnya sakit kepala.

"BERHENTI MENGGIGIT LIDAHMU, BODOH!"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, lamunannya terbuyar ketika suara perintah itu terdengar. Tak jauh darinya. Diedarkannya sepasang obsidian hitamnya ke sekeliling. Dirinya berhenti ditengah taman bermain yang sudah lama tak digunakan –itu jalan pintas menuju kediamannya.

"Bahkan—" jeda suara lain. Kibum berjalan mendekat menuju sumber keributan disalah satu sudut taman. Agak aneh, pasalnya dia bukan tipe yang peduli pada lingkungannya. Tapi suara itu—entah mengapa membuat kakinya melangkah mendekat. "—aku akan memotong lidahku jika kalian tetap menyuruhku bicara"

 _ **Deg**_

Langkah Kibum terhenti seiring suara dengan suara bass rendah itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Secara otomatis ingatannya melayang pada kejadian 14 tahun silam.

"Sial" umpatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga pemuda pucat itu hanya mampu berjalan mengikuti jalan cepat si pemuda stoic tanpa berkata apapun. Si pucat menoleh kebelakang –lagi, masih mendapati orang-orang suruhan itu bergelimpangan bersimbah darah. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia takut. Melihat orang-orang itu tergeletak tak bernyawa, membuatnya ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak ingin diingatnya.

 _ **Duk**_

Si pucat menjatuhkan dirinya. Kakinya gemetar dan rasanya tak bisa berjalan lagi. Sepasang obsidian caramelnya melihat si datar menatapnya kaget, kemudian berjongkok didepannya. Anehnya dia bisa melihat raut khawatir diwajah stoic itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" si pucat menggeleng samar. "Jangan takut" sergah si stoic ketika dia melihat tubuh si pucat bergetar.

"Aku Kibum. Kim Kibum"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya si stoic, Kim Kibum, memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang lain. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mendapat tatapan takjub kakak-kakaknya jika ada disini. "Dan—aku akan melindungimu"

Dan itu adalah janji pertamanya pada orang lain. Bahkan dia tak pernah mengatakan secara langsung ingin melindungi Donghae yang kadang terlalu polos dimatanya.

"Biar ku gendong hn?"

Meski tak yakin dengan ucapan Kibum –pasalnya Kibum lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya, namun si pucat hanya mengangguk samar dengan pandangan mengosong.

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia bukan tipe yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Dan si pucat membuatnya bekerja keras dengan mencobanya berbicara. Sungguh. Entah sejak kapan _deep voice_ itu menjadi candu untuknya. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah membuat si pucat berbicara.

"Naik" perintahnya setelah memunggungi si pucat. Namun ketika tak ada pergeraan dari si pucat, Kibum bergegas membalikan badan "Kau ingin kugendong ala bridal?" tanyanya bercanda.

Dan untuk sekian detik berikutnya, Kibum masih terpaku ditempatnya. Astaga, dia bahkan membuat lelucon hanya untuk membuat bibir plum itu menyunggingkan senyum atau bahkan berbicara padanya? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Hei pucat" sepasang obsidian caramel yang sudah memerangkapnya itu menatapnya. Datar. Dan dia merasakan sakit yang tak terkira dari tatapan itu. "Aku sudah bilang tak akan menyakitimu kan? Kau bisa pegang ucapanku. Jadi jangan takut. Ayo. Wajahmu sudah seperti mayat hidup"

Dan perlahan, tangan si pucat terangkat, mengalung dileher Kibum. Dada Kibum bergemuruh ketika lengan yang menyentuh lehernya begitu dingin. Lagi, dia mengalami déjà vu. Potret-potret tubuh pucat bocah yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu berseliweran.

Tangan dingin itu,

Hembusan nafas yang naik turun tak beraturan itu,

Tatapan penuh luka itu.

Oh—Kibum mulai gila. Mengapa semua yang terjadi pada sosok bocah itu sama dengan si pucat?

 _ **Hup**_

Kibum mengangkat tubuh si pucat. Sesuai dugaan, tubuh si pucat terasa begitu ringan. Perlahan dia mulai berjalan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki pada salju yang mulai menutupi jalanan.

Hanya kebisuan. Si pucat tetap menatap kosong kedepan. Air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Siap turun jika si pucat berkedip. Dan—

 _ **Tes**_

Sakit. Rasa itu datang lagi. Ingin rasanya dia tak memiliki hati supaya tak perlu merasakan sakit seperti ini. Ayahnya, Ibunya, bahkan kakak perempuan tercintanya sudah meninggalkannya seorang diri didunia ini. Semua itu gara-gara benda sialan yang menjadi kebanggaan kakeknya. Dan kini dirinya pun mau tak mau harus menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang yang menginginkan benda itu.

Si pucat bukan tidak pernah berusaha untuk membuang benda sialan itu, namun salahkanlah dirinya yang diajar selalu patuh pada Ayahnya hingga keinginannya membuang benda sialan itu perlahan hilang. Dan berganti dengan keinginan untuk membalas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Kibum kaget. "Jangan menangis" katanya setelah yakin si pucat tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu bergegas menuju rumahnya yang sudah terlihat. "Kumohon jangan menangis" racau Kibum.

"Donghae hyung berhenti!" sergah Kibum ketika Donghae hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya banyak hal ketika melihat Kibum masuk kedalam rumah dengan menggendong si pucat. "Panggil Hangeng hyung" perintahnya yang langsung mendapat respon anggukan dari Donghae.

Pemuda childish itu bergegas masuk ke salah satu kamar dilantai bawah. Ia tak mengetuk pintu, bahkan mengabaikan tatapan kesal Heechul yang sekamar dengan Hangeng.

"Hangeng hyung—Kibum membawa seseorang"

"Lalu?" alis Hangeng bertaut. Pemuda itu tengah membaca buku dimeja belajar. "Eh? Apa maksudmu Donghae?" tanyanya setelah mencerna pernyataan Donghae.

"Kibum membawa temannya? Sejak kapan bocah itu punya teman?" Heechul ikut menautkan alisnya. Sebuah majalah yang sejak tadi dibacanya ia tanggalkan begitu saja.

"Entahlah—maksudku dia membawa orang sakit. Ah—akupun tidak tahu hyung. Lekas saja hyung kesana untuk memeriksanya" putusnya kemudian berlari keluar kamar mendahului keduanya.

Heechul dan Hangeng saling pandang sebelum keluar menyusul Donghae. Tak lupa Hangeng membawa tas 'ajaibnya'. Dua pasang mata itu terbelakak ketika melihat bocah pucat terbaring dengan pandangan kosong. Dan Kibum duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan terfokus pada si bocah pucat.

"Siapa dia Kibum?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Dia sudah hampir mati" jawab Kibum dingin.

"Aku hanya memastikan dia pantas ditolong atau tidak, Kibum" ucap Hangeng. "Kau yang bilang—"

"Jika kau tak segera memeriksanya, aku akan membunuhnya"

"Kibum!" Heechul berteriak.

"Apa bedanya jika kau tak menolongnya dengan aku membunuhnya, Hangeng?!" tanyanya sakratis.

Hangeng menghela nafas, segera memeriksa denyut nadi si pucat. "Hipotermia" satu kata itu membuat Heechul bergegas masuk kedalam dapur, mencari baskom untuk kemudian memasukan air hangat kedalamnya. Heechul berpapasan dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang terbangun karena suara langkah kaki Donghae yang berlarian masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk membangunkan si hyper Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa hyung? Siapa yang demam?"

"Teman Kibum. Bukan demam, Hangeng bilang hipotermia"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling pandang. Teman Kibum? Kata-kata itu sungguh ganjil. Pasalnya, setahu mereka, Kibum tak punya teman, apalagi sampai membawa temannya kerumahnya yang katanya tak sembarangan orang boleh masuk. Tak menunggu waktu lama, keduanya berjalan mengekor Heechul.

"—aku mengira dia terlalu lama diluar dengan pakaian setipis ini. Sekarang bungkus saja tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan pasang penghangat agar hemotermianya berkurang. Mudah-mudahan besok dia sudah siuman" Hangeng menjelaskan seperti seorang dokter profesional.

"Aku akan mengompresnya dengan air hangat" Heechul meminta ijin.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mengompresnya. Kalian semua keluar saja"

Heechul menyentuh lengan Hangeng, menggeleng ketika pemuda China itu hendak mengeluarkan suaranya. Suasana hati Kibum sedang buruk dan mendesak pemuda itu sama saja mencari masalah.

"Jangan sekarang, Hangeng. Kita perlu bicara pada Leeteuk hyung dan yang lainnya" ucap Heechul ketika keduanya sudah diluar. "Kibum tak akan melakukan hal apapun pada bocah itu. Aku percaya itu"

Hangeng mengangguk, diapun berpikiran yang sama seperti Heechul. Ia kenal Kibum. Tak pernah seumur dia berkenalan dengan Kibum, pemuda stoic itu menunjukan wajah sekhawatir itu pada orang lain. Bahkan Donghae yang katanya begitu ia sayangi tetap saja mendapat tatapan dingin ketika pemuda childish itu sakit.

"Kalian juga segera kembali tidur. Besok pagi kita minta pendapat Leeteuk hyung" putus Hangeng kemudian menyusul Heechul yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kamar mereka berdua. Meski bingung, yang lainnya menuruti perintah Heechul.

*TBC*

Aah mengecewakan! Aku aja bacanya kecewa. Tapi mau gimana lagi, naskah yang aslinya ilang -_-

Gimana reader? Mau lanjut atau ngga?


End file.
